Retour dans le temps
by Nmade
Summary: Kate Fuller décède à l'aube de ses 63 ans et ne laisse derrière elle que des remords. Seulement, son Dieu décide de lui laisser une chance et inverse le temps. Kate se retrouve de nouveau dans le corps d'un bébé, entouré de Jacob et Jennifer Fuller. Elle pourra comptée sur les souvenirs de son ancienne vie pour changer le destin de sa famille... Spoiler saison 1,2,3.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien le bonjour . Ceci est le prequelle d'une fanfiction sur le couple Kate/Seth, celle ci sera totalement différente de la série que vous avez regardé car il s'agit d'un retour dans le temps. En effet, notre chère Kate va redevenir une enfant avec les souvenirs de son ancienne vie et va, de ce fait, éviter par tout les moyens de perdre ses parents. L'histoire originale de la série sera donc transformé, en gardant tout de même certain passage intéressant tout de même. **_

_**A noter également que Kate sera forcément OOC, c'est à dire qu'elle aura une personnalité différente de celle de la série, mais je garde quand même quelque aspect de sa personnalité tout de même. Les autres personnages restent les mêmes, évidemment. **_

_**Sur ceux, je vous laisse lire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :keurkeur:**_

* * *

_**Nénuphar**_

Fanfiction « From Dusk Till Dawn »

Madame Kate Fuller-Canterbury s'en ai aller à l'aube de ses 63 ans, par un hiver glaciale d'Écosse qui laissait croire que le froid avait eut sa peau. On raconta à sa descendance qu'elle avait eu une vie aussi extraordinaire que tragique, faisant d'elle une femme époustouflante mais également bouffé de remord. Sur sa pierre tombale siégeaient quatre mots qui, si elle avait put les lire, lui aurait provoqué une hilarité maladive. « Mère aimante et épouse dévouée », elle n'avait jamais été ni l'un ni l'autre. Sa vie avait été si grotesque, digne d'une comédie de Molière, où elle aurait été la blanche colombe changer en hideux corbeau croassant après la mort.

Elle avait fuis les États-unis, s'était marié à un homme ressemblant à celui qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle aime encore malgré sa proche mort, et elle avait eu un enfant non désiré qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment accepté. La jeune fille naïve mais néanmoins pleine de courage avait été remplacée par un être malade. Elle avait fuis les culebras, les frères Gueko, et surtout, elle avait abandonnée son frère. Elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec lui, Scott ne savait même pas qu'elle s'était mariée et qu'elle avait eu un fils. Elle n'avait pas non plus de nouvelles des frères Gueko, pourtant, elle était persuadé qu'ils avaient eu une vie riche, en tout cas Seth, puisque Richard était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'immortalité.

Les frères Gueko... Elle avait passé 5 ans de sa vie à les accompagnés dans leurs coups foireux et leurs rêves d'une vie où ils seraient riches, gras et entouré de belles femmes. C'étaient de leur faute si son père était mort, que son frère était devenu un culebra et qu'elle avait été prisonnière d'Amaru. Et pourtant... Elle avait développée une affection fraternelle pour le plus jeune et un amour inconditionnel pour le plus âgé. Elle avait aimer Seth Gueko, et lui l'avait considéré à tort comme une petite sœur. Bon dieu, elle avait passée une vie entière à aimer le même homme. Et cela l'as rendait pathétique.

Lorsqu'elle avait senti la crise cardiaque venir, elle avait été heureuse et l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Seulement, son Dieu en avait décidé autrement et elle se réveilla un matin, dans le corps d'un bébé, Jacob Fuller et Jennifer Fuller pencher au dessus de son landau.

Son Dieu avait décidé de lui laisser une seconde chance, elle sera un enfant disposant de ses anciens souvenirs et peut-être pourra t-elle empêcher sa mère de mourir, et ainsi éviter leur road trip meurtrier au Mexique.


	2. Chapter 2

Bienvenu ! Voici donc venu la chapitre 1 nommé Glycine (c'est la signification de la fleur à coté en gras héhé) ! L'action commence en fin de chapitre et le chapitre 2 ne serait tardé mes sucre d'orge.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Glycine « _**Tu me céderas de gré ou de force !**_ »

Ce n'est qu'à l'aube de ses 18 ans que Kate Fuller put vraiment respirée, sa mère n'était pas décédée et de ce fait, son père ne les avaient pas kidnappé pour aller au Mexique. Elle avait réussi à convaincre son père que sa mère avait besoin d'un professionnel pour lutter contre sa dépression et grâce à cela, on avait détecté une bipolarité chez elle, et aujourd'hui, elle était traité convenablement et ne vivait que peu de période de dépression. Elle avait réussi à sauver sa famille et aujourd'hui, elle se sentait pour la première fois libre. Elle faisait pour la première fois de vrai projet de vie et ne vivait plus dans la peur constante d'un futur catastrophique. Pourtant, elle se demandait souvent comment elle avait put retournée dans le passé, et cela avait renforcée sa foi en Dieu. C'était forcément lui qui lui avait donné une seconde chance. Enfin, elle avait connu bien des créatures qui aurait put remettre sa foi en question. Les monstres du Xibalba et les culebras, les seigneurs et leurs serpents dans le ventre...

Aujourd'hui, jeune femme de 21 ans, étudiant la Théologie à l'université Dallas Baptist, travaillant à temps partielle dans un petit restaurant de tapas, elle avait pour ainsi dire complètement ignorée les culebras et décidée de vivre une vie normale. Pourtant, l'horreur de sa vie précédente était toujours présent dans son esprit et avait provoquée en elle un sentiment de surprotection envers son petit frère, qu'elle avait sommé de l'accompagner à Dallas. Pareillement, elle avait toujours évitée de sortir tard le soir, ce qui lui avait valu une réputation de sainte nitouche, mais au moins, elle était en vie. Elle était en sûreté le jour mais pas la nuit. Elle avait donc dépensée une somme astronomique d'argent pour sécurisé son appartement de Dallas, qu'elle partageait avec son frère. Porte blindée, rideau extérieur en métal, pieux et arbalètes dissimulées dans l'appartement, et une arme à feu dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Aux yeux de son frère, elle était une paranoïaque et elle s'était bien gardée de lui expliqué pourquoi. Il l'aurait certainement prit pour une folle.

Parfois, elle se prenait à y croire. Peut-être que les souvenirs de son ancienne vie n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Et qu'elle était en effet, complètement folle.

La porte de la chambre de Scott claqua un grand coup, la faisant sursauter et lâcher le pot de sel directement dans la soupe qu'elle préparait. Pendant qu'elle pestait en essayant de l'attraper à la louche, son frère se jeta sur le canapé du salon pour mettre un match de catch à la télé.

« Scott ! Pourrais-tu éviter de faire claquer ta porte ? Tu viens de gâcher ma soupe. »

« Génial ! Je commande Thai ! »

Kate soupira de désespoir. Elle qui essayait de servir au moins un bon repas par semaine à son frère, elle avait du boulot avec l'adolescent. La plupart des fois, il refusait de manger ses plats, qu'il qualifiait d'immonde. Elle n'avait jamais été grande cuisinière et elle se surprenait parfois à se demander ce qu'elle avait ratée dans sa recette pour sortir un plat aussi ignoble. Heureusement qu'à son boulot, elle se contentait de servir...

Il fallut attendre quarante minutes avant d'être livré, Kate en profita pour manger avec son frère, qui malgré son grand intérêt pour le match se dépêcha d'avaler son repas et de disparaître l'instant d'après. Elle zappa, puis entendit Scott la prévenir de sa sortie. Il faisait nuit noir dehors, et elle aurait préférée qu'il reste, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'empêchée de vivre sa vie d'adolescent. Elle lui demandait juste de lui dire où il allait, et de lui envoyer un message de temps à autre. Scott s'en était cantonner, pensant sérieusement que sa sœur aînée avait un problème mentale, comme sa mère peut-être. Elle passait ensuite sa nuit à l'attendre et à vérifier régulièrement, grâce à une application de géolocalisation où il se trouvait.

Elle leva la tête de son talkshow lorsqu'elle entendit son pc portable sonner, indiquant qu'elle avait un appel skype. Abandonnant son repas, elle s'avança dans sa cuisine où elle avait laissé son ordi ouvert sur une recette de cuisine. L'écran montrait une photo de ses deux parents, souriant à l'objectif. Elle cliqua.

« Coucou papa ! Coucou Maman ! »

« Katty-coeur, comment tu vas ? Ton frère est là ? » S'exclama son père

« Non, il vient juste de partir retrouvé des amis. »

« Parfait. Katty-coeur, moi et ton père avons décidé de vous offrir un cadeau à ton frère et toi ! »

Ses parents disparurent de l'écran et elle comprit qu'ils bougeaient le pc portable dans la maison. Bientôt, elle reconnut le garage et la vision qu'elle eut ensuite lui glaça le sang. Juste en face d'elle se trouvait le même camping car que son père avait utilisé pour les emmener au Mexique.

« On vous a acheter un camping car pour faire un road trip au Mexique ! » C'est sa mère qui parla. « Ton frère parle beaucoup du Mexique et on s'est dit que tu ne le laisserais pas partir tout seul ! Du coup, tam-dam, un camping car ! »

Bon dieu de merde.

[…]

Le problème avec les parents, c'est qu'on pourrait avoir les meilleurs excuses au monde pour refuser un cadeau qu'ils seraient quand même blessée. Le problème avec un frère, c'est qu'il partira au Mexique avec ou sans elle. Alors Kate fut obligée d'accepter et de refoulée toute ses crises d'angoisse à l'idée de rencontrer les frères Gueko et de finir en déjeuner pour vampires.

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa les trois semaines avant leur départ à peaufiner leur trajet, qui se réduisait finalement à : ne pas s'arrêter au motel où ils avaient rencontrer les Gueko.

Elle ressentait une crainte sans nom à l'idée de revoir Seth et Richie. Au fil des années auprès d'eux, elle avait fini par apprécier Richard comme un grand frère mais elle savait qu'à l'époque du kidnapping, le plus jeune avait été mentalement perturber. Et malgré le fait que l'histoire avait changé, elle se doutait que se serait finalement encore le cas. Il lui arrivait souvent d'écouter la radio, dans l'espoir d'entendre le présentateur parler du braquage des frères, des meurtres des policiers et ainsi se dire : « J'ai réussi à éviter leur fuite au Mexique. »

Pourtant, elle n'entendit jamais parlé des deux frères et elle se plut à se dire que les changements qu'elle avait opérer dans ce laps de temps, leur avait permis de changé de vie. Peut être que Richard travaillait pour une start-up et que Seth avait ouvert un garage ou peut être même était-il devenu coach sportif. Ça lui irait bien, musclé comme il est. Elle était persuadée que si c'était le cas, elle retomberait amoureuse de lui.

Elle disait ça, mais elle avait toujours plus ou moins ressenti des sentiments pour lui. Dans sa jeunesse, au fur et à mesure qu'elle recouvrait ses souvenirs, ses sentiments pour le criminel avait été exacerbé. A tel point que son adolescence avait été rythmé de rêve à son propos. Puis, en grandissant, ils avaient perdu de leur intensité et elle avait finalement enfermé cette part d'elle dans un coffre. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir quoi que ce soit envers Seth Gueko. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir comme dans son ancienne vie.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris cette obsession pour lui. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait toujours été attiré par son apparence et sa manière grossière de parler. Il avait toujours été l'opposé des garçons qu'elle avait rencontrer. Et de toute manière, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir rencontrée un autre homme comme Seth Gueko. Elle avait pourtant essayer, dans son ancienne vie. Mais elle s'était perdu à force de chercher le criminel dont elle était éperdument amoureuse en son ex-époux qui ne lui ressemblait que physiquement.

Le départ pour le Mexique était pour quelques minutes à peine. Pendant qu'elle terminait son verre de rosée, offert par ses parents pour fêter leur départ, son frère était déjà dans le camping car. Le jeune homme ne tenait pas en place, et il pressait sa grande sœur pour partir. Pendant qu'il vérifiait s'ils avaient bien leur passeport, Kate rassurait sa mère et promettait de l'appeler une fois à la frontière.

Son frère et elle avait décidé de partir en début de soirée, elle conduirait 3h, s'arrêterait à un motel pour dormir, et partirait à l'aube pour rejoindre la frontière. Ainsi, ils auraient le reste de la journée pour rejoindre la plage.

« Kate, en voiture ! » La sommait son frère.

Elle eut un rire, avant de respirer un grand coup et de monter de le camping car. Son frère se jetait déjà sur la banquette arrière, sa DS en main pour jouer. Kate s'arma d'un chouchou, attacha ses cheveux en queue haute et s'installa sur le siège conducteur. Un dernier coucou à ses parents, et elle partit sur la route, aider de son fidèle GPS. Par mesure de précaution, elle avait choisi un trajet plus long, évitant ainsi l'ancien trajet et le motel maudit.

Seulement, c'est en allumant la radio qu'elle eut la soudaine envie de faire demi-tour.

« Les frères Gueko ont braqués une banque hier dans l'après midi. Ils ont emportés une somme de 30 millions de dollars et ont tués 5 agents de police dans leur fuite. Si vous voyez deux hommes... » Voulut continuer la présentatrice avant que Kate coupe la radio.

[...]

Son anxiété fut si forte qu'elle passa le relais à son frère plus tôt que prévu, le laissant conduire pendant qu'elle se reposait à l'arrière. S'allongeant sur la banquette, elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer plusieurs scénarios. Les frères et soeur Fuller et les frères Gueko avait plus ou moins toujours étés liés. Même si elle passait dès mois sans contact avec eux, ils étaient réunis par le jeux des circonstances. Pour elle, il était presque inévitable que ce trajet se fasse avec deux invités imprévus.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle sentit Scott freiner, la faisant bondir de son siège. Déjà, le plus jeune avançait vers la porte du camping car.

« Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Une voiture est arrêté sur le côté, je vais voir si tout se passe bien. »

« Quoi ?! » Elle s'avança vers son frère. « Non ! On continue notre route ! »

Mais déjà, son frère ouvrait la porte, et elle vit seulement un début de bras pointer une arme sur lui. Scott blêmit considérablement, reculant pendant que Seth Gueko entrait dans le véhicule, fière comme un paon.

Elle se jeta sur son sac à main, voulant prendre son pistolet, mais la voix grave du criminel l'arrêta. Et plutôt que ce qu'il disait, c'est l'effet de son timbre qui la paralysa.

« Hep hep hep ! Je te conseille de ne rien prendre dans ton sac si tu veux pas que ton petit copain soit blessé. »

Elle sentit un frisson courir sur sa peau, une chaleur prendre ses joues et ses mains devenir moites. Elle eut envie de hurler, de mettre un coup de pied dans les meubles fixés du camping car mais elle se contenta de fixer son agresseur d'un regard de braise. Elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter, tout fait pour sauver son frère. Et elle se faisait avoir aussi facilement ?!

Foutu frère Gueko.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Voici venir l'avènement du deuxième chapitre, nommé Armoise ! Dans le chapitre, beaucoup de blabla mais du blabla important ! Dans le chapitre suivant, que je sais vous attendez avec impatience, l'action commencera enfin ! Rendez vous au Titty Twister pour une Kate haute en couleur !

Sur ceux, bonne lecteur à tous ! (Et n'hésiter pas à laissé un petit commentaire :keurkeur: )

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Armoise « _**Ton absence m'a tuée.**_ »

« Alors ? On fait un petit voyage en amoureux ? » S'exclama l'aînée pendant que Richard montait après lui et fermait la porte. « Ça vous dérange pas si on fait un peu de covoiturage ? Vous nous faites passés la frontière et en échange, on vous laisse en vie. Deal ? »

Kate se pinça les lèvres, furieuse avant de souffler son accord sous le regard méduser de son frère. Il pensait certainement qu'elle allait réussir à sortir son arme et renverser la tendance. Seulement, elle connaissait assez les frères pour éviter toute rébellion. Si Seth voulait certainement éviter de tuer plus de personne, son jeune frère n'hésiterait pas à faire feu sur eux. Et elle connaissait assez bien la sensation d'une balle dans son ventre pour vouloir éviter ça.

Seth donna ses ordres, Kate au volant et leurs frères respectifs à l'arrière. C'est ainsi qu'elle reprit la route, alors que le plus vieux s'installait à côté d'elle, tenant son sac à main. Il sortit son arme à feu qu'il glissa dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et continua de fouiller. Quelques secondes après, c'est sur sa carte d'étudiante qu'il loucha.

« Kate Fuller, étudiante en Théologie. » Ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur elle. « Tu veux devenir nonne, princesse ? »

La jeune femme réprima un rire glaciale. Tout ceux qui ne connaissait rien à la théologie pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'étude pour rentrer dans l'ordre Chrétien. Seulement, ce n'était pas ça. Il y avait évidemment la théologie chrétienne, mais également juive et islamique. Il y avait même un tout nouveau courant qu'on appelait athéologie, qui essaye de prouver par la logique la non-existence de Dieu ou des Dieux. Par extension, on étudiait également les croyances disparu.

« Non. J'étudie les textes sacrés de plusieurs religions, pas seulement chrétienne. »

Même si elle gardait son regard vissé sur la route, elle savait que Seth était en ce moment en train de sourire, de l'un de ses sourires provocateur. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il aimait jouer avec ses victimes. Il avait cette faculté à titiller les personnes jusqu'à les faire sortir de leur gond, et lorsque c'était le cas, il voyait ça comme une victoire. Elle avait appris ça à ses dépends, et avait fini par ne plus répondre à ses provocations, causant la frustration du brun.

Tout comme Seth, elle avait la capacité de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et parfois, c'était la seule façon de faire parler le braqueur de banque. A l'époque de leur lune de miel au Mexique, elle avait souvent usée de cette technique pour qu'il se lâche et parle enfin de Richie. Parallèlement, elle s'était longtemps blâmée de l'addiction du brun. Elle n'avait pas réussi à le sauver et finalement il s'était révéler qu'ils étaient tout les deux incapables de sauver l'autre. Elle à cause de la mort de son père et la transformation de son frère, et lui à cause de la trahison de Richard.

Et finalement, c'était une autre femme qui avait sauvé Seth ! Elle avait été jalouse de l'apprendre mais finalement, elle la remerciait. Il n'y avait qu'une personne bien dans sa tête qui aurait put le sauver. Et elle... Elle s'était sauvée elle même, ou en tout cas, elle l'avait souvent pensée.

Un bruit étrange venant du moteur la sortit de ses pensées, et quelques minutes après, une fumée sortit du capot . Imaginant difficilement que quelqu'un faisait un barbecue dans son camping car, elle fut obligée de s'arrêter sur le bas côté. S'en suit une altercation entre les deux frères, l'un grognant qu'ils auraient dut continuer avec leur voiture, et l'autre lui disant gentiment de se la fermer alors que Kate s'armait déjà de sa trousse à outils et sortait. Bonne conductrice qu'elle était, elle s'en allait déjà au loin pour poser son triangle de signalement pendant que le plus âgé mettait déjà sa tête sous le capot. Lorsqu'elle revint, Seth avait déjà enlevé sa veste et sa chemise en tant que bon mécano qu'il était, laissant apparaître ses pectoraux et son tatouage. Elle l'entendit grogner avant de voir une main noirâtre apparaître et lui réclamer un outil. Elle s'empressa donc de lui fournir, prenant son rôle d'assistante très à cœur.

Et comme Kate putain de Fuller était maudite, ses problèmes n'en finir pas lorsqu'elle entendit une sirène et vit apparaître dans son champs de vision une voiture de police. Elle manqua pas de jurer, avant de se dire qu'elle pourrait peut-être faire comprendre au policier qu'elle était kidnappée par les Gueko.

« Tu t'en occupe, fais le dégager. Et oublie pas que ton cher petit ami est avec mon frère. »

Et elle n'eut pas besoin de plus de menace pour revêtir son plus beau sourire et s'avancer vers l'agent.

« Bonjour Monsieur ! »

« Bonjour Madame, vous êtes tombé en panne ? »

« Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va réparer ça ! » Elle eut un petit rire forcée.

« La nuit va bientôt tombé, je peux vous emmener à la prochaine ville et appeler une dépanneuse, si vous voulez. »

Certes, le policier était très serviable mais Kate voulait juste qu'il parte.

« Oui mais mon... Hum mon mari est garagiste et il m'as dit que c'était juste une petite fuite. Du coup je pense qu'en à peine une heure, on sera partit. » Elle fit un signe de doigt vers Seth qui gardait obstinément la tête dans le moteur. « Mais merci, monsieur l'agent, c'est très gentil de votre part. »

Le policier se pencha pour regarder Seth, plissa les yeux un instant avant de soupirer.

« Votre mari peut s'avancer vers moi ? »

Elle vit le policier porter sa main à son arme et paniqua. Son visage devint blême, ce qui sembla donner un signal au flic qui dégaina.

« Police ! Les mains en l'a... »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Kate balança son pied en avant, tapa le poignet du policier qui gémit en lâchant son arme. Puis l'une de ses Doc Martens Molly plateforme, qui lui avait coûter la peau du cul, se logea dans l'entrejambe du pauvre homme, qui s'effondra au sol de douleur. Sans faire attention au sifflement approbateur du Gueko, elle piqua les menottes de l'agent pour l'enchaîner à sa voiture. Entre temps, l'homme, qu'elle espérait ne voulait plus d'enfant, s'était évanoui de douleur.

« Dépêche toi de réparer le moteur avant qu'un mec nous voit et se demande pourquoi on a attachés un policier ! »

Elle n'eut qu'un rire en retour alors que Seth se remettait au travail. Kate, elle, monta dans son camping car, piqua une cigarette à son frère et redescendit la fumer. Elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à un policier, même dans son ancienne vie. Et ses parents la tuerait s'il l'apprenait un jour. L'aînée Gueko avait toujours été très protecteur envers elle, évitant ainsi qu'elle tue un être humain. Si au début, elle avait imaginée qu'il s'agissait d'une preuve d'amour envers elle, ce n'était finalement pas le cas. Kate Fuller était la représentation de l'humanité pour Seth Gueko. Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage, mais pas son amoureuse. Elle était une main tendue dans son monde de violence, mais pas une potentielle petite-amie.

Elle renifla.

Le bruit d'un capot qui se ferme l'indiqua que Seth avait terminé. Elle le vit posé nonchalamment ses affaires sur son épaule avant de prendre la trousse à outils. Sans un regard pour elle, il lui fit signe de remonter dans le véhicule. Elle le suivit de son regard empli de nostalgie.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée qu'on puisse être à ce point hanté par une voix, par un cou, par des épaules, par des mains. Elle avait été happée par Seth Gueko, à tel point qu'elle n'avait plus jamais su où aller depuis.

Kate Fuller jeta son mégot dans le sable du Texas, et monta dans le camping car.

[…]

Il fallut 2h de plus pour arriver au poste de frontière. La nuit était à peine tombée, rendant le sable rouge par le coucher de soleil. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, Seth fila à l'arrière pendant que Kate prenait les passeports dans la boite à gant. Il restait quelques minutes de latence avant que l'agent de frontière ne vienne les voir. Ainsi, elle décida d'aller de rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, Richard Gueko la referma aussi sec, manquant de peu de lui écraser deux phalanges. Elle releva la tête et reconnu son regard psychopathe. Il ne dit rien pendant un long instant, pencha sa tête sur le côté comme si cela lui permettait de discerner la vérité.

« Tu nous cache quelque chose. » Expliqua t-il simplement

Kate releva un sourcil, essayant de son mieux de cacher son anxiété. Il lui faisait peur, c'est sûr. Et malgré le nombre d'année qu'elle avait passée à ses côtés, elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir devant le Richard psychotique.

C'est finalement Seth qui vint la sauver, se posant derrière elle.

« De quoi tu parles, Richie ? On vient juste de la rencontrer la gamine. »

Elle eut une sueur froide en le voyant rétrécir les paupières comme un prédateur. Elle savait qu'à cette époque, le gueko était vraiment capable de voir des choses, mais qu'il était aussi trop perturber pour y comprendre un sens. Il lui avait un jour expliqué qu'il voyait des monstres en les personnes qui lui voulait du mal, et également des visions de Santanico en certaine femme.

« Tu saignes. C'est comme si tu avais une blessure intérieur. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Richard lui avait dit la même phrase dans son ancienne vie. Il l'avait vu saigner dans la piscine, à cause de la mort de sa mère. Mais dans cette ligne de temps, ses parents étaient en vie, elle n'avait aucune raison de saigner.

« Je... » Commença t-elle avant d'être interrompu par un frappement à sa fenêtre.

Elle en profita pour s'enfuir, poussant Seth pour atteindre son siège. Se dépêchant d'ouvrir sa vitre à l'agente et lui présenta ses passeports.

« Pour quel raison allez vous au Mexique ? »

« Des vacances avec mon petit frère. »

« Je peux le voir ? »

Elle appela Scott, que les frères laissèrent passer. Il se montra à la femme et quelques secondes après, elle montrait une pancarte représentant les Gueko.

« Vous avez vu ces personnes ? »

Kate plissa les yeux pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité puis fit un geste négatif. La femme à la peau typée lui rendit ses passeports et lui indiqua le guichet où attendre. Quelques mètres derrière elle, Seth regardait son frère, une nouvelle fois confus par sa perte de conscience. Son frère ne quittait plus des yeux la conductrice, ne faisant que brièvement attention à son otage. Qui se trouvait être le frère de la gamine, au lieu de son petit-ami.

« Je peux savoir de quoi tu parlais ? C'est quoi cette histoire de blessure ? »

Richard quitta enfin la brune du regard, reprenant contact avec la réalité en même temps. Il sembla également comprendre l'ampleur de ses paroles, et soupira une énième fois devant le regard accusateur de son frère. Il le savait craintif par rapport à lui. Il le croyait fou.

« Je te l'ai dis, je vois des choses. Cette fille à dut être blessée pour saigner comme ça. »

« Non mais... Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je parle d'une blessure intérieur, Seth ! Quelque chose qui s'est produit, et qui l'as écorcher à vif. »

« C'est totalement ridicule. » Fut sa seule réponse avant de retourner à l'avant.

Pourtant, Seth Gueko ne put s'empêcher de retourner la phrase de son frère dans son esprit. Une blessure ? Alors pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le braqueur et l'escroc regarda véritablement sa captive. Comment pouvions nous blesser une jeune fille à la beauté si simple ? Elle n'était pas de ces femmes à la beauté ravageuse, dont seule l'apparence laissait imaginé une vie de débauche. La femme devant ses yeux ne laissait s'exprimer qu'une beauté gracile, enfantine, mais pas moins dénué de charme. Elle était de celle qu'on hésitait à approcher, comme si on allait briser quelque chose. Quoi ? Seth Gueko l'ignorait.

« Tourne à cette angle. » L'informa t-il

[…]

Le revoilà, le Titty Twister, lieu de massacre et de débauche, véritable phare pour les routiers égarés qui finissait finalement en ragoût. Si Seth et Richard semblait enjoués d'arriver à bon port et que son frère frôlait la crise cardiaque devant l'excentricité de l'endroit, Kate se préparait à la bataille. Elle prétexta une envie pressante pour s'enfermer dans la cabine de douche, pendant que toute la petite bande sortait du véhicule.

Là, dissimulé sous le lavabo, elle avait caché un flingue et deux pieux. Elle coinça son arme à feu dans sa ceinture, dans son dos, puis enleva sa fine chemise pour finir en bretelle blanche. Sortant de la cabine, elle chercha sa veste en cuir et l'enfila, rangeant ses pieux dans une poche intérieur. C'était peu d'arme mais elle se débrouillerait avec.

« Tu nous fais un remake de Pulp Fiction? » Nota Richie en voyant son manteau.

« Y'a pas de manteau en cuir dans Pulp Fiction. » Se permit de rectifié son frère.

« Mais si. Bruce Willis y fait une apparition en cuir. »

« C'était une veste en daim, gros naze. »

Et comme si cela clôturait le débat, l'aînée fit un geste pour incité, ou plutôt ordonner aux beaux mondes de s'avancer vers le cabaret. Comme dans ses souvenirs, un homme à l'allure étrange jouait le rôle du bouffon du roi, parlant tellement que même Kate perdait le fil.

« Mais attendez ! » S'exclama l'orateur en voyant la jeune fille. « Je crois qu'on va pouvoir rajouter un dessert à la carte. Une délicieuse tarte au pomme ! »

Kate renifla de dégoût en le voyant lécher ses lèvres avec perversité. Il fit un pas vers elle, alors qu'elle posait une main sur son flingue.

« Chaude et bien sucrée ! »

« Hey hey, calme tes ardeurs. Celle ci sera pas sur le menu. » L'interrompit Seth alors qu'il s'interposait, un doigt sur le torse de l'homme.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle en meurt d'envie. »

Et cela fut assez pour le Gueko. Sans prévenir, il lui mit un coup de poing qui provoqua la même satisfaction chez Kate que la première fois. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, toujours aussi ébahie devant la chevalerie de l'aîné. Sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu, mais qui ne reçut aucune critique de la part de Seth. Il se contenta de monter les marches vers le repère des culebras.

Elle se tourna vers Scott, tendant sa main pour qu'il l'attrape et l'entraîna dans les pas des frères. Elle devait rester sur ses gardes, et garder son frère à ses cotés. Dire qu'elle n'était pas terrifiée serait un euphémisme. Si elle avait put, elle se serait enfuie au moment même où les frères Gueko avaient posés leurs pieds sur le sol. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait toujours repousser le moment où elle reviendrait ici, et aujourd'hui, elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et aller voir Kisa, la reine des culebras.


	4. Chapter 4

Bien le bonjour cher compatriote ! Voici le très attendu chapitre 3 nommé Gui ! Dans celui ci, vous allez en apprendre plus sur notre cher Kate venu du futur ! Mais avant ça, une question de l'auteur :

\- Trouvez vous Kate trop OOC ?

Voilà, c'est tout ! Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes sucres d'orges !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Gui « _**Rendez vous dans un lieu neutre.**_ »

Si il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait lui dire quel dieu ou créature serait capable de la ramener à son état d'enfant avec les souvenirs de sa vie, c'était bien Santanico Pandemonium. Au delà de ça, elle avait également la crainte de n'être que dans un monde d'illusion, emprisonné dans le coma d'une grand mère en fin de vie. Sa vie d'aujourd'hui ne serait que le désir d'une femme ayant voulu une existence différente. Et cela la terrifia.

Elle tourna son visage pour capter une carrure d'épaule spécifique. Au lieu, poser contre le bar, Seth Gueko parlait au barman, avec le même air revêche qui hérissait les poils à ses interlocuteurs. Elle sourit, dévoilant ses fossettes.

« Hey. » Hala t-elle une strip-teaseuse passant à côté d'elle. « J'ai besoin de tes services. »

La femme sembla interloquer avant de prendre un air séduisant, elle s'avança, coinçant son bras entre ses seins pendant qu'elle la conduisait dans une partie privé. Elle connaissait l'endroit, c'était la même disposition que la fois où elle avait embrassée Richie. Mauvais souvenir.

« On ne reçoit pas souvent de jolie jeune fille comme toi. Alors, comment je peux te satisfaire, ma jolie ? » La brune au seins découverts se colla à elle.

« C'est simple. Je veux voir Santanico Pandemonuim. »

Comme brûlée, la danseuse se recula, coupant court à son jeu de séduction.

« T'es qui, putain ? »

« Hum... Une vieille connaissance pourrais-t-ont dire. Écoute, je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux juste parler à Kisa. »

La femme se recula encore, méfiante. Elle l'analysa du regard, haussa ses sourcils avant de répondre.

« Tu connais son véritable prénom ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je la connais. Tu peux vérifiée auprès de Carlos si tu veux ! »

Elle espérait que l'utilisation de ce nom allait la décidée à la conduire à Santanico, et qu'elle n'allait surtout pas prendre contact avec Carlos. Car dans cet espace temps, aucun des deux la connaissait. Heureusement, la jeune femme finit par lui faire un signe de tête, lui indiquant de la suivre.

Elle connaissait le labyrinthe du Titty Twister pour s'y être balader dans son ancienne vie et les passages où la jeune fille la faisait passé étaient similaire, les hallucinations en moins. Bientôt, elle se retrouva dans la chambre de Kisa, celle ci lui faisant dos, devant son miroir. Sentant sa présence, la culebra se leva, menaçante.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Kate Fuller. Mais avant tout... » Elle sortit un couteau et se trancha la paume. « Regarde dans mes souvenirs. Tu comprendra mieux ma présence ici. »

Loin d'avoir peur d'une simple humaine, la reine s'avança, faisant voler son kimono en soie. Elle attrapa sans ménagement la main tendu, regarda le sang s'en écoulant, avant de poser sa paume sur celle ensanglantée. Presque immédiatement, les deux femmes tombèrent au sol, toujours attachée alors que l'une essayait de faire passer le plus de souvenir de sa vie et que l'autre encaissait. C'est dans un cri de fureur que Kisa lâcha sa main, totalement transformer en culebra. Kate regarda ses pupilles de reptile et sa peau parsemée d'écaille, prise d'une soudaine panique. Avait-elle bien fait de lui confier ses souvenirs ?

« Tu... Tu as recommencer ta vie ? Tu es morte et tu es revenu dans le passé ? »

Elle soupira, avant de venir soulever la reine pour la poser sur son fauteuil. Elle semblait exténuée et elle comprenait. Pendant sa période de perdition, après avoir quitter les Gueko et avant de changer de pays, elle avait côtoyée beaucoup de personne et appris d'elle, humain comme culebra et même... autre chose. Un homme lui avait un jour enseigné la méthode pour cacher certain souvenir aux culebras. Pour le cas de Kisa, elle avait fait tout le contraire, elle avait fait déversée ses souvenirs comme un ras de marée et la déesse en avait finit sonnée.

« Oui. » Commença t-elle. « J'avais 63 ans lors de ma mort, mon fils était déjà un adulte et mon mari... » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ne désirant pas faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux.

« Je sais, Kate. J'ai vu. » Fut la seule réponse de la déesse, soufflée avec toute sa générosité habituelle.

L'effet indésirable de laisser ses souvenirs se déversés de cette façon, c'est que les émotions viennent en même temps. Elle qui avait consacrée sa nouvelle vie à oublier, recevait le retour du boomerang. Sa détresse, son malheur dans son mariage, les remords de n'avoir pas eu le courage de rester auprès des Gueko, son fils qu'elle avait si peu aimée, son mari qu'elle avait détruit, sa ruine et son désespoir... Elle était une femme de 84 ans dans le corps d'une jeune femme de 21 ans, et même si son corps n'avait plus de ride ni de cicatrice, elle restait blessée par la vie.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir, Kate ? »

« Je... Je me disais que tu connaissais peut être un dieu ou une créature capable de créer ce genre de situation. Ou capable de créer une illusion si réaliste que j'y suis rester coincé pendant 21 ans. »

Kisa posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, pendant que Kate s'asseyait à même le sol. Elle sembla réfléchir un bref instant, mais très vite, elle vissa son regard au sien.

« Je ne connais aucun dieu ni créature capable de faire ça. Mais pour les illusions, c'est tout à fait possible. Le labyrinthe en est capable, j'en suis capable, Amaru en est capable... »

Le nom de la reine de l'enfer lui hérissa le poil, ce n'était pas des souvenirs agréable pour elle. Kisa sembla le comprendre puisqu'elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Dans le cas du labyrinthe et d'Amaru, les deux essayeraient de se jouer de toi. Et d'après tes souvenirs, je n'aurais aucune raison de le faire. 21 ans, c'est très long pour une illusion, tu aurais déjà remarquer des incohérences ou des malformations de l'espace. »

« Donc je suis pas plus avancer. » En conclut-elle

« Je suis désolée. »

Kisa se leva, passant derrière elle alors qu'elle ruminait en triturant les lacets de sa chaussure.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Kate. »

D'un seul coup, la culebra la plaqua au sol, prenant ses bras et liant ses poignets derrières son dos.

« Kisa ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais bon sang ? »

« Tu vas tout faire pour sauver ton frère et d'après tes souvenirs, tu tiens énormément aux frères Gueko. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire foirer mon plan. »

« Kisa non ! Je dois protéger mon frère ! Kisa ! »

Mais déjà, elle partait sur scène.

[…]

Elle pensait avoir passé exactement 20 minutes à s'entortiller dans tout les sens dans l'espoir de se défaire de ses liens. Entre temps, le massacre avait dût déjà commencer en haut, et elle espérait que son frère s'en sortait. Elle le savait vif d'esprit, il n'hésiterait pas un instant à trancher une tête de culebra. Alors qu'elle pensait à Scott, Carlos fit son apparition, d'abord décontenancé de trouver une humaine à plat ventre sur le tapis, qui plus est attachée. Mais il reprit rapidement son sourire charmeur avant de se poser sur un fauteuil, juste en face d'elle.

Elle jura à mi mot. Elle aurait préférée être dans une autre situation pour revoir Carlos.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, jeune fille ? »

« Ravi de te revoir aussi, Carlos. » Souffla t-elle

Le jeune homme, qui avait en vérité 500 ans, arqua un sourcil avant de se baisser à son niveau.

« On se connaît ? » Il réfléchit. « Tu es celle qui a permit aux Gueko de s'enfuir, non ? Mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà parlé. »

« Carlos. Au lieu de jouer au Qui-est-ce, pourrais-tu me détacher ? »

L'homme, qui était toujours aussi élégant, se releva avant de faire quelque pas dans la chambre. Montrant, comme à son habitude, théâtralement sa réflexion. Kate ne put que promettre silencieusement mille douleurs à l'homme qui faisait des cercles autours d'elle. Très vite, elle perdit patience.

« Putain détache moi, Carlos ! J'ai mon frère à sauver ! »

« Ton frère ? L'asiatique ? Les frères Gueko se charge de le protéger. »

« Sans vouloir me faire passée pour une victime... Je te rappelle que les Gueko nous ont pris en otage moi et mon frère ! »

Carlos leva un sourcil, penchant sa tête sur le côté, semblant lui dire qu'il n'était pas crédule. Kate jura, avant d'utiliser ses épaules pour se relever en position assise. Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer à blablater avec le culebra, Kisa fit son apparition, tenant à bout de bras Richie, qui semblait s'être prit une balle dans l'épaule. Presque immédiatement, la reine des culebras se jeta sur Carlos, le plaquant avec une force surnaturelle contre les murs de pierre.

« Tu devais te débarrasser du Ranger ! »

Alors que le jeune homme bafouillait des excuses, Kate rampa vers Richard.

« Hey ! Mon frère, Scott, comment il vas ?! »

Le Gueko lui lança un regard vexé, il en avait pas grand chose à faire de son frère, surtout qu'il était blessé et pissait le sang.

« Recule ! » Hurla Kisa alors qu'elle empoignait son épaule et la fit voler à plusieurs mètres.

Kate atterrit contre la coiffeuse, cassant le miroir, 7 ans de malheur génial, et s'écrasa contre le sol en un grognement de douleur. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Carlos était déjà partit s'occuper de Freddy et Kisa essayait de convaincre Richie de devenir un culebra.

Elle sentit du sang couler de son front, et pas mal bleu mais pas de fracture à vu d'oeil. Ignorant le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle, elle attrapa un morceau de verre pour couper ses liens. Cela fait, elle couru vers les couloirs, espérant retrouver son frère en un seul morceau.

Elle rencontra bien quelques culebras sur son chemin, mais lorsqu'on était aussi expérimenter qu'elle, cela ne causait pas beaucoup de problème. Ainsi, elle se retrouva bientôt dans la grande salle. Malheureusement, elle n'y trouva personne, jugeant alors que Seth et Scott, et peut être même le professeur Tanner étaient déjà passé par la trappe donnant sur le labyrinthe. Prise de fureur, la jeune femme donna un coup dans une chaise qui vola plus loin. Il fallait à présent qu'elle retrouve la trappe grâce à ses souvenirs. Et ceux ci était malencontreusement floue. Au cours de sa longue vie, elle n'avait pas garder ce genre de détail qui était aujourd'hui cruciale.

Un gémissement derrière elle lui fit faire volte face. Elle reconnu immédiatement le ranger. Courant vers lui, elle le secoua dans l'espoir qu'il sorte de sa léthargie.

« Ranger ! Réveillez vous bon sang ! »

« Qu'est-ce-que... ? Où sont les Gueko ? »

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Ranger ! On doit d'abord se sortir d'ici et retrouvé mon frère ! »

Sur ses mots, elle sortit son couteau, qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer dans la tanière de Kisa et coupa les liens du soldat. Immédiatement, elle recula et commença à fureté dans la pièce, cherchant cette maudite trappe.

« Par quel trappe êtes-vous passé ? »

Freddie fit craquer ses épaules, remit son chapeau de cow boy et lui répondit.

« Par celle-ci. » Il pointa des dalles, et Kate commença immédiatement à frapper dessus à l'aide d'un morceau de bois. « Hey hey hey ! C'est pas intelligent, y'a des monstres dans cette partie du temple. »

« Mon frère est passer par là. » Elle frappa une nouvelle fois, la trappe s'ouvrit. « Et je vous assure ranger, que pour lui je ferais les choses les plus stupides. »

Sur ses belles paroles, elle sauta dedans sous le cri de Freddie. Atterrissant sur une masse de cadavre, elle eut un haut-le-coeur avant de prendre appuie dessus pour se relever. Elle retint une grimace en voyant le rouleau compresseur, et elle bougea de son mieux pour passer à côté. Bientôt, elle fut rejoint par le Ranger et tout deux s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe.

[…]

Elle n'avait aucune putain d'idée de quel couloir elle devait prendre et bientôt, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tournait en rond. Son arme à feu en main, elle suivait Freddie qui s'était obstiné à vouloir la protéger. Cela l'avait fait sourire, niveau gentlemanie, le ranger dépassait tout le monde. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'ils étaient perdu et qu'ils n'avaient pour l'instant croisé que quelques culebras. La première fois qu'elle avait séjourné ici, leur groupe avait tout de suite été attaqué et elle avait failli être sacrifiée par Tanner. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'appréciait que peu, ses connaissances de la mythologique Maya était utile. Il avait participé à sa libération d'Amaru, et elle lui était redevable pour ça. Mais si dans cette espace temps, il réessaye de la sacrifiée, elle ne sera pas si gentille.

Dans son ancienne vie, ce labyrinthe n'existait plus mais il en avait des centaines d'autres qu'elle avait un jour empruntée. Elle y avait trouvée la mort, la désillusion, le désespoirs... C'était des lieux où on avait un jour décidé d'emprisonné les âmes malsaines, et depuis, elles courraient entre les couloirs comme une sensation de vent constant. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas, elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans la boue. Au loin, elle pouvait entendre des cris, des grognements... Et pire encore, en ce lieu, notre esprit était notre pire ennemi. L'immonde temple se jouait des visiteurs et de ce fait, elle entendait parfois les voix de son ancienne famille à son oreille. Son fils et son mari essayaient tant bien que mal de la faire se retournée, la piégeant ainsi dans un monde d'illusion. Il était coutume de ne jamais faire demi tour dans un labyrinthe, il fallait toujours avancer, coûte que coûte.

Et pourtant, malgré son expérience, Kate se retourna.

« Kate ! »

« Seth ? »

Trop tard. L'avarice du temple se referma sur elle. Sous ses yeux, le mur de pierre se fendit en deux et elle découvrit la maison qu'elle et son ex mari occupaient en Écosse. Sans s'en empêcher, elle s'avança vers la boîte aux lettres, intriguée. Dessus était écrit en lettre manuscrite : Kate et Seth Gueko-Fuller. Elle pensait avoir dépassé ça, cet amour amphigourique envers Seth, et pourtant, l'association des deux noms lui engourdit les membres. Son visage révélant toute sa confusion, elle releva la tête vers la maison et s'élança vers elle. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier à l'intérieur et ouvrit la porte couleur sapin. La disposition des pièces étaient la même, la cuisine était à sa gauche, un demi mur la séparait de la grande salle à manger où trônait une gigantesque table. Ce qui la surprit le plus, c'est le siège enfant qui y était ranger parmi les chaises.

Elle entendit quelqu'un débouler des escaliers, et bientôt une tête blonde sortit de derrière un mur avant de se jeter dans ses jambes. Prise au dépourvu, elle ne sut pas comment réagir devant l'amour que lui exprimait l'enfant, qui frottait son visage contre son pantalon, elle posa une main légère sur sa tête.

« Helen, lâche un peu ta mère qu'elle puisse au moins se poser. »

Elle releva la tête, si vivement qu'elle se craqua les cervicales. Devant elle, Seth Gueko paradait dans la salle à manger, torse nu. Toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi fringuant malgré la quarantaine qu'il devait avoir, d'après ses nouvelles rides. L'enfant, qui était définitivement sa fille, se détacha d'elle, se qui laissa la place à son père qui vint l'embrasser. Ce fut un chaste baiser, un ''Bon retour à la maison''.

« Et bien ? Tu comptes rester dans l'entrée encore combien de temps ? »

Prise d'un électrochoc, elle fit un pas en avant et elle rejoint rapidement sa fille, assise à la table à manger, alors qu'elle demandait à Seth de l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Alors elle se contenta de regarder cette illusion, bien consciente que ce n'était pas réelle. Le labyrinthe avait façonné cette mise en scène selon ses désirs et ses souvenirs. Il voulait qu'elle reste prisonnière de lui et elle n'était plus sûr de vouloir s'en aller. Ici, elle vivait ce qu'elle avait toujours désirée. Une vie de famille avec Seth. Une vie tranquille où Seth ne serait pas un homme recherché, où il l'aimerait.

Son mari releva la tête des devoirs de sa fille, offrant un sourire à Kate qui sentit des centaines de papillons danser en elle.

Kate Fuller eu envie de hurler de rage. Elle eu envie de chialer comme une enfant. Est-ce que le labyrinthe était le seul à pouvoir lui offrir cette vision du bonheur ?

Aussi soudainement qu'un coup de feu, la maison fut parcouru de pleure. Surprise par cette nouvelle découverte, elle ne put que suivre du regard Seth qui disparaissait dans un couloir. Les jambes cotonneuses, elle ne sut pas vraiment si elle devait le suivre pour découvrir ce nouvel enfant. Deux enfants ? L'illusion avait emprunté tout ses désirs. D'abords une jolie fille qui s'appellerait Helen comme sa grand mère paternel et si elle se referait à son rêve, Seth s'occupait en ce moment même d'un garçon ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père.

« Maman ? » Elle sursauta avant de regarder la blonde. « Papa a racheter ta tisane si tu veux. »

« Ah bon ? » Elle se tourna vers la cuisine. « Hm... Merci ma puce. »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de l'enfant et elle se remit dans ses devoirs. Kate se leva et se dirigea, tel un automate, vers la cuisine où elle ouvrit un placard au hasard. Incertaine, elle tendit le bras pour attraper la boite en carton encore entouré de son emballage en plastique. ''Tisane à l'Hibiscus'', en effet, c'était sa tisane préférée. Plus vraiment certaine de vouloir quitter l'illusion, elle se prépara la tisane, avec une dose exagéré de sucre, et se dirigea vers la chambre du bébé. Étrangement, elle savait déjà où elle se trouvait. A l'étage, juste à côté de la chambre de sa sœur dont la porte était peinte en jaune et où une feuille plastifié était collé, arborant fièrement : « Chambre de Helen ».

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, le spectacle qu'elle y vit lui donna l'irrépressible envie de tout quitter pour vivre dans le labyrinthe. Seth était devant elle, pencher au dessus d'un lit à barreaux et caressant les cheveux brun d'un bébé. Leur bébé.

Kate serra un peu plus fort la tasse entre ses mains. Elle savait que si elle restait plus longtemps, elle ne trouverait jamais le courage de repartir.

« Tout vas bien, Kate ? » S'inquiéta Seth

Elle baissa la tête, prise de vertige et de nausée. L'idée que tout ceci était faux la rendait malade et si amer qu'elle serait capable de pleurer comme un bébé. Elle tourna son visage vers la commode, qui était rempli de cadre photo. Sur l'une, elle portait une robe blanche, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle tenait le bras de Seth, souriant également à l'objectif, son costard lui seyant à merveille. Une autre, dans un cadre plus grand, les montrait tout les deux, en tenue d'escalade. Sur une dernière, elle était assise dans un fauteuil, tenant son garçon dans les bras et entourée de Seth et Helen.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, cachant la grimace d'agonie qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir. Cette illusion lui montrait une vie de bonheur auprès du Gueko, mais elle savait que cette perspective d'avenir était impossible. Rendant l'illusion obsolète et douloureuse.

C'est les yeux rougies qu'elle regarda son époux et qu'elle souffla ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu exprimer.

« Je t'aime, Seth Gueko. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai passée quarante ans de ma vie à avoir regretter ta rencontre et vingts ans d'une autre à tout faire pour t'éviter. »

Le visage de l'homme se contracta de douleur et d'inquiétude. La même qu'il avait arboré lorsqu'elle avait frôler la mort, dans cette église du Texas. Il se leva d'un bond, contourna le lit et posa ses genoux aux sols, prenant les mains de son épouse dans les siennes.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ? » Ses iris tremblèrent, il devint livide. « J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

Kate sourit, puis se pencha pour poser son front contre celui du braqueur.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé d'Amaru, Seth. Je dois partir maintenant, mon frère a besoin de moi. »

Seth ne bougea plus après cette révélation, les yeux encore écarquiller de crainte et le visage exprimant toute sa détresse. L'illusion ne faisait plus effet et elle eu juste le temps de caresser sa joue barbue avant qu'il s'effrite et devienne poussière. Elle posa sa tasse et partit. Cette fois, alors que ses pas devenaient lourds, elle pleura. Jusqu'au moment où elle ouvrirait la porte de la maison et qu'elle se retrouverait de nouveau dans le labyrinthe, elle se permit de libérer son amertume.

C'est le souffle haché par la souffrance qu'elle ouvrit la porte et que l'illusion prit fin. L'obscurité du labyrinthe revint, elle reprit son arme à feu en main et s'avança déjà dans les couloirs. S'éloignant le plus possible de cette illusion qu'elle n'avait pas voulu quitter et de la douleur qu'elle avait provoquée en elle. Elle commença presque à courir, ne se souciant plus des passages qu'elle empruntait jusqu'à ce que, inexorablement, elle rentre dans quelque chose et que cette chose la rattrape alors qu'elle perdait équilibre.

« Kate ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? » Demanda une voix qu'elle reconnu immédiatement

Quel karma de merde.

« Lâche moi, Seth ! Dégage ! »

Elle se débattit, au bord de la crise de nerf, lâchant son arme qui sonna le gong. Le Gueko l'attrapa, la collant à son torse alors qu'elle perdait le contrôle de sa respiration et qu'elle s'asphyxiait. Paniquer, le plus âgé essaya de la calmer à coup de caresse dans les cheveux et de mot réconfortant.

« J'en ai marre, Seth. J'ai passée ma vie à protégé ma famille, à faire en sorte que ma mère ne se suicide pas... Je n'en peux plus. »

« Non non non. » Il releva son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner. Ton frère et le mien ont besoin d'être sauvés ! »

« Et comment ? Cet endroit est pire que l'enfer ! Le labyrinthe fera en sorte qu'on y reste... »

« Ok alors, je te rappelle que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir du Texas alors que tout le pays était à ma recherche, alors je vais pas me laisser battre par un putain de labyrinthe. »

Malgré son état émotionnel préoccupant, elle sourit devant l'optimiste du brun. Consciente de sa proximité avec lui, elle se recula et ramassa son arme.

« Ok. Regarde moi. » Elle releva la tête. « Tu fais ce que je te dis, quand je te le dis et tu vas t'en sortir sans un bleu, je te le promet. »

Elle eut envie de lui rétorquer qu'il lui avait déjà promis ça et qu'elle avait fini par mourir. Mais ce Seth n'était pas le même que celui de son ancienne vie, alors peut-être pourrait-elle lui faire confiance ? Alors elle hocha simplement la tête.


End file.
